


Ladies of Thedas Week 2018

by Hamlet_aux_oignons



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamlet_aux_oignons/pseuds/Hamlet_aux_oignons





	1. Day 1 : Lady Warriors

She knew how to stitch once; it wasn’t as beautiful as the one her mother used to made but she was still proud of it. Embroidery was her favourite moment with her mother, the only one with just the two of them, far from the worries of magic and the Chantry. Sometimes her mother sang an old melody from the past or carefully corrected the last stitch of her daughter.

Meredith grew up accustomed to see her parents spending most of their life with their elder daughter and the climate of eternal fear who came with it; when Amelia accidentally burned her embroideries, she bit back her tears and her pride to please her parents, when her parents spent most of their time to help her sister, she watched them from afar and swallowed her jealousy, when she played with the others children, she didn’t spoke of her sister’s powers. 

Her embroideries were her own personal pride, one of the thing in which she was better than her sister, the thing who allowed her to see this sparkle in her parent’s eyes. 

When the abomination she once called sister destroy everything and everyone she knew, she forgot how to stitch; after the harsh training of the Templars, her callused hands weren’t able to redo the same gracious movement than before and she had lost her patience for it. But sometimes, she slowly traced with her fingers the pattern of one of the Chantry’s embroidery, trying to guess which kind of thread had been used, how good was the person who done it or how long the person had worked on it. As soon she heard someone coming her way, she removed her fingers and continued her way, promising herself she wouldn’t do it anymore.

Meredith once knew how to stitch and it was her pride; but she buried it with her past, letting her ego and her desire to control everything slowly eaten her alive.


	2. Day 2 : Lady Mages

“ _In peace, vigilance_ ”  
Could I be more than a thing one day? That’s what Clarel wondered, lock in her Circle, eyeing the Templars. Well, she knew she could consider herself lucky sometimes; she had enough to eat, she didn’t have to suffer from the weather, she didn’t have to spend her whole life doing physical work and she was good enough with her magic but not too powerful to fear the Templars or the demons. But she till felt something was missing. The days always taste the same; everytime she could, she would search, the more discretely she could, informations about the outside world. Of course, she enjoyed the view everytime the Templars allowed them to “go outside” but she was more interested about the stories of the rest of Thedas. And one time, the young woman learned about the Grey Warden; their lifestyle of rebellion and liberty interested her just like the rest of the mages who had heard about them. But she found similarity with these people who were heros, yet view as traitors and/or monsters by the others. Like most of the mages who dream of liberty, she was hoping to be one day part of them. But time past, she grow older and forget her dreams of Grey Wardens. But shortly after she was named enchanter, they came to her Circle looking for members. She took her chance.

“ _In war, victory_ ”  
Do I have to drink weird liquid everytime I want to be part of something? That’s what Clarel jokingly thought, after becoming a Grey Warden. She was much older than the majority of the others mages when they join the Grey. She rapidly earned a reputation and she was named Warden-Commander of Orlais after the last one left for her calling. During all this time, she was proud to say that she has enrolled some very good member of the Wardens such as Stroud, and became friends with a good part of the Orlesian Order. They had become a new family for the woman and she was happy to be a part of these people she had dreamt of. A couple of years later, the rumours of a new Blight in Ferelden arrived and she started to work with the king Cailan to join them in their fight against the Darkspawn. Unfortunately, with the dead of the king after the battle of Ostagar, her attempts to convince the new leader of letting them help him were answered with silence. Disappointed, she could only wait everyday for some updates of the situation and swallowed the bittersweet taste who stayed in her mouth a long time after the news of the victory of the wardens of Ferelden. The woman still tried to offer her help to rebuild but she was faced once again with reject. And like the Maker has a weird sense of humour, the man who had refused their help had became of of them and was sent to serve with them. 

“ _In death, sacrifice_ ”  
Then the calling started; she had feared this moment since she had learned bout it. Her whole family blowing apart. But soon, the news terrified Clarel even more, it wasn’t just her, but the whole order. No, there was probably something to do against it. Some of the Wardens protested against her will to stop the Calling and they decided to left for the Deep Roads. She watched some of her dearest friends going to a certain death, and yet she didn’t stop them. Lost in her search and desire to save everyone, her past cross the one of a Tevinter mage, who proposed her a violent, yet apparently successful solution; create an army of demons and fight the last Old Gods. At first suspicious, she was forced to admit it was maybe the only and most effective solution left. Once again, others members protested, but this time, she didn’t waste any time sending them into exile. This solution was their last chance to save their order and their family. She had to do it. No mater what was the price to pay.


End file.
